


The Little Mate

by Chancamazing



Category: Maximum Ride (2016), Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Forced, Mates, Nudge POV, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancamazing/pseuds/Chancamazing
Summary: Set after Max. Something has changed Iggy and Fang. They are acting weird. Iggy keeps giving me a strange look and barely lets me out of his site. Fang is the same with Max. They were getting so strange that Max sent Gazzy and Angel away to Dr. M's so that Iggy and Fang's possessiveness didn't hurt them. It was hopefully and good thing. Max had told me that he and I should leave but I disagreed. Earlier today, Fang pulled aside Iggy and they had a discussion. I don't know about what but after Iggy started to act weird and Max and Fang disappeared, I mean I haven't seen them in hours. While I was thinking this, Iggy was making noise in the background. It eventually got so loud that I had to turn around. There he was. He was staring at and when he notice I was looking, he said "My love, lets go to bed." And I started running.
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Iggy/Nudge (Maximum Ride)
Kudos: 13





	The Little Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Max, Iggy, Fang-18  
> Nudge-17  
> Gazzy-17  
> Angel- 16  
> Iggy is not blind. You can think up your ways on how he was cured. Ari is also alive.

Nudge was running. He was coming after her. You could hear his growl through the forest. He wasn't far, if she started to fly, he would catch her in an instance. The forest was covering her from his watchful eye, but he could still smell her scent. She should have listened to Max, the first time, when the blonde told her they needed to run while they still could.

If only Max had gotten away from them. He was always faster than her, Fang had caught his love immediately and Max never had the chance.

Nudge snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a growl that ran through the forest. She picked up her speed. But soon she found a cliff and she knew she was a goner. He was coming. She looked around and knew she was doomed. She heard his growl, he was here.

"Nudge, my sweet Nudge. Why did you run? We could have lived a happy life, with me never having to punish you. But now I have too."

His eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen. To be honest, it turned her on and he knew it.

"Oh, Nudge. Do I make you wet? Do I make your knees shake with want? Am I what you want."

"Stop please, let me leave."

"Never, you are my mate, and my mate alone. You are coming back with me and never leaving." 

He came forward and brought her into his arms. He opened his wings and took off, with Nudge fighting his every move.

"No Iggy. No!" 

She felt something hit her head hard and she was out. The last thing she remembered seeing was his blue eyes staring at her.

When Nudge came to, she was in what looked like a basement. She was chained to the wall with the chain around her throat and arms. Next to her was a girl. The basement was too dark to get a good look off of her but Nudge could see that she was awake. But before Nudge could ask where they were and who she was, the basement door opened. The basement was flooded with light as Iggy and Fang entered the room. She now knew who the other girl was. 

"Fang", she heard Max whimper out. She had never heard Max that defeated and upset. Fang turned to Max with a soft look that spoke volumes of love and that he would not hurt her. Iggy, on the other hand, looked at Nudge like he was going to eat her whole. Fang walked over to Max and unlocked the chains. He gathered his love into his arms and walked out.

Leaving Nudge with Iggy.

Iggy kept coming closer to his prize. She knew what he wanted. It was what all of age birds wanted at this time of year, a mate. This is what Max had warned her about. When a guy or girl turned 18 and was in season, they either began looking for a mate or went in to the heat. But with Max, Iggy, and Fang being a year older than Nudge, it was their first mating season. Max was in the heat and Fang had claimed her as his. 

So that had left Iggy who wanted little 17 year old Nudge. 

"Nudge, how do you smell so divine. Even covered in dirt, you smell so good. All I want to do is take you with the chains holding you against me, and you calling out my name. My little mate, the fun we will have." Now she really wished she had followed Angel, Gazzy and Ari to the hideout.

Iggy unlocked her chains and picked up her fragile, broken body off the ground and brought his nose to her neck, smell her scent. He seemed to lose some of the tension in his body. He carried her up the stairs and out the basement door.

When Iggy walked out the door, Nudge could hear Max's cries of "Fang" through the walls. She turned to look at Iggy's face and saw his smirk. When he notice her looking, he said, "Soon that will be you but you will be crying my name." His heated gaze stared down at her, making her wet between the legs. Iggy stopped moving and started to sniff the air. His smirk got even bigger, if that was possible.

"Do I turn you on, little mate. I didn't know you liked me that much. If it makes you feel better, I always think of you. I wake up in the morning with a boner due to dreams of you submitting to me. I have to take a cold shower at least three times a day cause of you. I only think of you, little mate. I can't wait to take."

His blue eyes were dark with lust, almost black. He took his mate outside to a little house in the forest. The house was a wooden cottage with a blue door, like Iggy's lustful eyes. He kicked open the door and brought her to the bed in the middle of the room. When he set her down on the black silk covered bed, she looked around. The single room cottage was covered in rose petals. The house only held a bedroom and a little add on she assumed was a bathroom. And the walls looked thick, most likely sound-proof. 

"Iggy, you can't do this. This is not how people act."

"Are we human, Nudge? No, we are mutants. We make our own rules now."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a couple of years ago and if y'all want me to I will continue the story. Also sorry if I kept switching between third and first person.


End file.
